herttkr2012fandomcom_nl-20200216-history
Casus 12
'''Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 73-jarige vrouw met een ulcus ter hoogte een van haar rechter mediale enkel. Het is ontstaan nadat ze zich gestoten had tegen winkelwagentje. Het is nu al 9 weken geleden en het wil maar niet genezen.  ''' 1.differentiaaldiagnose/werkdiagnose  Het open been of (Latijn) ulcus cruris ('zweer op het onderbeen') is een wond op het onderbeen of de enkel die niet wil genezen. -veneus ulcus  -arterieel ulcus   2.etiologie  Bij het ulcus cruris wordt in een groot aantal gevallen veneuze insufficiëntie gevonden als belangrijkste oorzaak. Daarnaast kan bij een ulcus cruris sprake zijn van arteriële insufficiëntie, diabetes mellitus, vasculitis, maligniteiten, infecties en andere minder frequente oorzaken.  3. pathogenese/pathofysiologie  Bij het ontstaan van een veneus ulcus speelt CVI een essentiële rol. CVI kan het gevolg zijn van insufficiëntie van zowel het oppervlakkige, het perforerende als het diepe veneuze systeem. 4) Tekenen van insufficiëntie van het oppervlakkige systeem zijn varicosis en tromboflebitis. Het falen van de perforerende venen wordt veroorzaakt door primaire klepinsufficiëntie. Het falen van de diepe venen kan door primaire klepinsufficiëntie worden veroorzaakt, maar ook door secundaire klepinsufficiëntie na een doorgemaakte diepe veneuze trombose, waarbij het trombotische proces de klep beschadigt (posttrombotisch syndroom). De druk in de venen en de capillairen neemt bij alle vormen van insufficiëntie toe, wat leidt tot het ontstaan van afwijkingen in het capillaire vaatbed en veranderingen in cutis en subcutis. Zo ontstaan de volgende tekenen van CVI: corona phlebectatica, varices, oedeem, orthostatisch eczeem, hyperpigmentatie, atrofie blanche, induratie, dermato- en liposclerose en een ulcus.  4. klachtenpresentatie  Het ulcus cruris venosum ontstaat ‘spontaan’ of na een trauma. De klachten van de patiënt ten gevolge van het ulcus kunnen variëren van weinig uitgesproken tot veel. Veneuze ulcera kunnen pijnlijk zijn. Wanneer er sprake is van de ulceratieve fase van atrophie blanche of als er andere factoren meespelen, bijvoorbeeld een infectie of hypertensie, kunnen de pijnklachten meer op de voorgrond staan. Klinisch is het ulcus cruris een onderdeel van chronische veneuze insufficiëntie. In de loop van de tijd ontwikkelen patiënten met veneuze insufficiëntie diverse huidafwijkingen. Het is onbekend welk percentage van de patiënten symptomen ontwikkelt, omdat dit nooit goed in kaart is gebracht. Het veneuze ulcus is meestal gelokaliseerd aan de mediale of laterale zijde van de enkel. 4 Een bijzondere vorm is de ulceratie in acroangiodermatitis aan de voorvoet. Als het ulcus op een ander deel van het onderbeen is gelokaliseerd, moet men er nog sterker op bedacht zijn dat andere oorzaken dan veneuze insufficiëntie een rol spelen. De klinische karakteristieken van chronische veneuze insufficiëntie zijn algemeen bekend. Volledigheidshalve worden ze hier nog eens opgenoemd: varices, oedeemvorming, corona phlebectatica, hyperpigmentatie, dermatoliposclerosis, atrophie blanche en ulcus. 12 Ook het hypostatisch eczeem is een uiting van chronische veneuze insufficiëntie.   5. anamneses  ▪ ontstaan, duur en beloop van de klachten; ▪ pijnklachten (cave arterieel ulcus); ▪ infectie: koorts, algehele malaise en immobiliteit t.g.v. pijn; ▪ kwaliteit van leven: nachtelijke onrust, immobiliteit, sociale isolatie; ▪ voorgeschiedenis: doorgemaakt ulcus cruris venosum; oorzakelijke factoren (DVT, varices, tromboflebitis, claudicatioklachten of lymfoedeem); risicofactoren: DM, hartfalen, oedeem, hypertensie, reuma, immobiliteit, varices, langdurig staan, huidaandoeningen als eczeem/psoriasis.   6. lichamelijk onderzoek  -inspecteer het ulcus en let op lokalisatie, grootte, aspect wondrand en wondbodem; -let op tekenen van infectie en eventuele uitbreiding daarvan in omliggend weefsel; -let op aanwijzingen voor onderliggende oorzaken (CVI, perifeer arterieel vaatlijden, hartfalen en insufficiëntie van het lymfesysteem).    7. aanvullend onderzoek  veneus onderzoek veneuze doppler  veneuze duplex  flebografie  directe veneuze drukmeting  indirecte veneuze drukmeting  fotoplethysmografie overig onderzoek enkel-/armindex  microbiele kweken en antibiotica  biopsie contactallergologisch onderzoek  -Laboratoriumonderzoek: bepaal (NT-pro)BNP, Hb, Ht, TSH en glucose bij een vermoeden van hartfalen en glucose bij vermoeden van diabetes mellitus. -Enkel-armindex: als a. dorsalis pedis niet palpabel is. -Duplexonderzoek: alleen bij mobiele patiënten met varices die na voorlichting over vermindering van de kans op een recidiefulcus interesse hebben voor variceschirurgie.   8. hulpvraag: Heeft u een moe, zwaar gevoel en jeuk in de benen?(vaak het eerste verschijnsel van een afvoerstoornis van de bloedvaten)  9. therapie: Drukverband(verbetering bloedafvoer), Bewegen met de benen (zorgt voor actieve spierpomp), wondverzorging en catheterisatie  10. beloop/prognose: De genezingsduur van een veneus ulcus is relatief lang. Normaliter is de wondgenezing na drie weken behandeling met compressietherapie in volle gang. Een open been met als oorzaak een afvoerstoornis is over het algemeen geen bedreigende ziekte. Een genezen open been zal gemakkelijk opnieuw stuk gaan als er weer vocht in het been komt. Door een operatie aan de spataderen kan de bloedafvoer soms geheel worden hersteld, terwijl in de meeste gevallen het dragen van een elastische kous veel ellende voorkomt.  Bij een aanvoerstoornis zijn de vooruitzichten veel minder gunstig. De genezing verloopt moeizaam. Als het bloedvat verder verstopt raakt, is soms een amputatie van de voet of het onderbeen noodzakelijk.  11. nieuwe ontwikkelingen:-  12. preventie: Om de kuitspierpomp te stimuleren kunt en een aantal dingen doen:  • Maak iedere dag een korte wandeling.  • Blijf niet te lang achter elkaar zitten of staan.   • Laat uw benen uitrusten op een voetenplankje als u zit en niet beweegt.   • voorkom overgewicht Kleding en schoeisel   • Uw schoenen mogen niet knellen.  • Draag geen strakke kniekousen, panties, broeken.  13. epidemiologie: Circa 1 a 2 procent van de Nederlands bevolking heeft een open been(ong. 200.000 mensen). Het zijn voornamelijk ouderen mensen en komt vaker voor bij de vrouwen.  14. gezondheidszorgaspecten:- Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 73-jarige vrouw met een ulcus te hoogte van haar mediale enkel. De uclus is ontstaan nadat ze zich gestoten had tegen een winkelwagentje. Het is nu al 9 weken geleden en het wil maar niet genezen. Eerder gestelde vragen: '' ''24 meerkeuzevraag (2p) '' ''Je bent huisarts. Op je spreekuur komt een 73-jarige vrouw met een ulcus ter hoogte van haar rechter mediale enkel. Het is ontstaan nadat ze zich gestoten had tegen een winkelwagentje. Het is nu al 9 weken geleden en het wil maar niet genezen. Ze verzorgt het zelf met een pleister en een verband. De wond doet pijn. Voor het trauma had ze al last van een gezwollen rechter been op het einde van de dag en dan kon ze haar schoenen nauwelijks meer aan krijgen. Patiënte gebruikt een slaaptablet en paracetamol voor pijn in haar vingers. Ze heeft geen diabetes en ze rookt niet. '' ''Bij lichamelijk onderzoek zie je een ulcus van 4 op 5 cm aan de mediale malleolus. De omgevende huid is erythemateus en er is sprake van uitgesproken pitting oedeem unilateraal rechts. Aan de mediale zijde van het rechter bovenbeen tot net na de knie is er een duidelijke spatader zichtbaar. Er is een goede capillaire refill ter hoogte van teennagels en de perifere pulsaties zijn goed palpeerbaar. '' ''Wat is de meest waarschijnlijke diagnose? '' a. ''arterieel ulcus '' b. ''chronische osteomyelitis '' c. ''diabetische voet '' d. ''pyorderma gangrenosum '' ''e. ''ulcus cruris op basis van chronisch veneuze insufficiëntie '' '' '' 25 meerkeuzevraag (2p) '' ''Wat is het aangewezen (medicamenteuze) beleid op dit moment? '' a. ''Patiënte geruststellen en een antibioticazalf voorschrijven. Terug laten komen als het na 16 weken niet is genezen. '' b. ''Levenslang therapeutische elastische compressietherapie (steunkousen en/of zwachtelen) en zolang het ulcus open is een wondbedekker gebruiken. '' c. ''Hospitalisatie met volledige bedrust en hoogstand van de benen en als het ulcus genezen is een chirurgische interventie om de varices te saneren (bijvoorbeeld endoveneuze laserablatie of crossectomie +/-stripping). '' ''d. ''Een conservatief beleid waarbij therapeutische elastische compressietherapie (steunkousen en/of zwachtelen) het belangrijkst zijn samen met een wondbedekker. Vervolgens is een chirurgische interventie om de varices te saneren aangewezen.'''' '' [[|Diabetische voet]] = verzamelnaam voor alle voetafwijkingen bij DM. - Wonddefect onder de enkel = ulcus - Ischemisch weefselverval - Charcotvoet (normaal voetgewelf is volledig verzakt). [[|Oorzaken]] - Neurologisch o Verminderde pijn/tast/gevoelszin o Trauma wordt niet opgemerkt - Autonome neuropathie o Verminderde zweetsecretie (droge huid met kloofjes) o Verminderde bloedstroom (oedeem) - Motorische neuropathie o Zwakke voetspieren o Standsafwijkingen o Coördinatiestoornissen - Botontkalking - Glycosylering (van spier-, pees- en gewrichtseiwitten) - Atherosclerose [[|Ulcus cruris t.g.v. Veneuze insufficientie]] Oorzaken - Niet goed functionerende kleppen in de beenvenen, met name in het diepe systeem, - Zwakte van de venewand - Doorgemaakt trombosebeen (risicofactoren voor een trobosebeen worden dan ook in verhoogde mate gevonden bij patienten met een ulcus curis) à de druk in de capillairen is bij patienten veel hoger, waardoor ze verwijd, verlengd en gekronkeld raken en gaan lekken. Er ontstaat oedeem, aanvankelijk pitting, later meer georganiseerd door fibrine en collageendepositie (lipodermatosclerosis genoemd), en er ontstaat een bruine pigmentatie door het hemosiderine pigment uit de erytrocyten. Door het oedeem neemt de diffusieafstand voor zuurstof toe. In de abnormale capillairen zijn de stroomverhoudingen zo ongunstig dat steeds meer capillairen door microthrombi vorming sneuvelen. In deze fase ontstaat atrofie blanche: witte atrofische gebieden waarin geen functionerende vaatjes meer aanwezig zijn, met daarin nog slechts hier en daar kleine rode maculae (de overgebleven, sterk gekronkelde en slecht functionerende capillairen). Indien de patiënt zich stoot in dit gebied raakt een wankel evenwicht verstoord en ontstaat een ulcus. Veneuze ulcera ontstaan waar de druk het hoogst is, laag op het onderbeen, vaak achter de malleoli. De diagnose kan vaak al gesteld worden op grond van bovengenoemde verschijnselen (oedeem, hyperpigmentatie, hyperkeratose en atrofie blanche), soms is vaatonderzoek nodig om de veneuze insufficiëntie aan te tonen dan wel (gelijktijdige) arteriële insufficiëntie uit te sluiten. Indeling veneuze insufficiëntie - posttrombotisch syndroom / chronische veneuze insufficiëntie - insufficiënte venae communicantes - hypoplasie/aplasie van de kleppen - zwakte van de vaatwand (bindweefselziekten) - arterio-veneuze fistels - angiodysplasiën - compressie / obstructie in het kleine bekken (tumor, vergrote lymfklieren, bekkenvenentrombose) - gebrekkige spierpomp werking (dependency syndrome) door immobiliteit, artrose, artritis, of paresen - ulcus na tromboflebitis of trauma of ruptuur van een varix